nurarihyonnomagofandomcom-20200223-history
Rikuo Nura's Relationships
, , | image name = Rikuo 2.PNG }} Due that Rikuo is the grandson of Nurarihyon and the son of Rihan Nura and his current position as the third heir of the Nura Clan, he has many friends at the Nura House and also comrades who are helping him in battles. At school Rikuo is a popular kid known as the "nice guy" the one who are counting on him when they got new task for school to do. Most of his relationships started antagonistic but his curiosity and his willpower to achieve his main goal, made him to give many friends on who he can count on. Relatives Nurarihyon Nurarihyon is Rikuo's grandfather and former role model. Rikuo wanted to be just like his grandfather and also ask him to be the third heir of the Nura ClanNurarihyon no Mago Manga; Chapter 1, page 6 when he was young. Due to Rikuo's copying his grandfather, he loved to make pranks with other yōkai's around the house and most of his pranks has gotten so far that he got compared with NurarihyonNurarihyon no Mago; chapter 1, page 5, but also he is able to copy some of his techniques. Now, Nurarihyon plays pranks on Rikuo, which Rikuo doesn't like at all. The two fought with each other when Rikuo decided to go to Kyōto to battle the Kyōto YōkaiNurarihyon no Mago; chapter 67; page 15 - 19. Although they do not always get along well, they show that they respect each other and care deeply for each other, but in a rough way by not showing their emotions. Nurarihyon believes that Rikuo will become the third heir one day and even helped him by chasing SeimeiNurarihyon no Mago; chapter 132, page 16. Rihan Nura Rihan Nura is Rikuo's father, he died when Rikuo played outside with a mysterious girl who was later revealed to be Hagoromo Gitsune controlling Yamabuki Otome's body through Seimei's spell. Rihan got stabbed with the Maō's Hammer when he was thinking about Yamabuki's poem, It is the main reason why Rikuo hates the Kyōto Yōkai, later Abe no Seimei, Sanmoto Gorozaemon (including his left eye half, Minagoroshi Jizo) and their followers who are turns out to be responsible for using both Yamabuki and Seimei's own mother, Hagoromo after reviving them both into one entity as a decoy to downfalled the Nura clan by killing Rihan and for two of the villains ressurections and evil plans. The night version Rikuo is often compared with his father, on the way he acts and on the way he handles things with other yōkai. Wakana Nura Wakana is Rikuo's mother. Rikuo cares deeply for his mother and trusts his comrades that they are able to protect her. Allies and Friends Nura Clan Tsurara Oikawa /Yuki Onna Rikuo has known Tsurara since he was a child and used to play a lot with her. After the Gogaze incident, she was designated as Rikuo's bodyguard along with Ao, a fact that he never realized until Tsurara and Ao explained it to him themselves. At first Rikuo didn't agree with the idea of her being around him all the time at school, but he slowly got used to it. Rikuo is against yokai making jokes or doing something that can affect humans even if it's not dangerous. Normally he does cares about it, but when Tsurara is the one who does something to humans, like making their friends sleep so they can fulfill their mission, he just asks her if it was her, nothing more. Most of the time Tsurara is the one who takes care of Rikuo when he is sick or injured, and he doesn't seem to have any problem with that. She even cooks for him, and he admitted that the food she cooks tastes good; the only problem is that it's always frozen. Through time, Tsurara developed feelings for him, making her act a little bit strange sometimes because of her being nervous or getting jealous when Kana was present. Naturally Rikuo is oblivious about her feelings and he thinks that she's just overreacting. But even so, he trust Tsurara greatly, getting to the point of asking her most of the time to do Matoi with him before asking it to other yokai. Throughout the manga and some omakes, it was hinted that Rikuo also developed feelings for Tsurara in a way. He's not as obvious as his attendant, but the hints are in his actions. In one of the omakes where Tsurara had pigtails, Rikuo showed interest in her although he did not recognized that she was actually Tsurara because one, she had pigtails, and two, she didn't wear any scarf that day. In the last scene of the omake, he wondered what section was she and if he could meet her again. Also in one of the chapters of the manga prior to Hyaku Monogatari Clan Arc, Rikuo went to pick up her from Nishikigoi District and walked her back under an umbrella one snowy night. In Japan, sharing a umbrella is a romantic gesture. Another moment is that we can see Rikuo's concern for her when he saw how she was hurt by protecting him from the yokai otakus. ]Monogatari Clan Arc and became extremely furious. He confronted them all while still being in his human form carrying Tsurara. Rikuo cares greatly for Tsurara. However, in the latest omake chapter 'Tsurara's Love Comedy', Tsurara is ordered by her mother to steal a kiss from Rikuo before she leaves. While in school searching for Rikuo, she is told that he is in the gym with Kana, and becomes jealous. Therefore, she rushed over there, only to find that she herself was alone with Rikuo. Suddenly, the equipment in the gym collapsed, causing Rikuo to fall on top of her, and later even initiating a kiss. However, this was interrupted by Aotabou.It is hinted that rikuo have a crush on tsurara in the tabakon when he was asked when will he married tsurara and blushed. Aotabō He is a good friend and loyal follower of Rikuo. Karasu Tengu As Karasu-Tengu serves as advisor/messenger to his grandfather and himself, Rikuo will listen to him when he finds it to be important. He is not above arguing with him if he thinks Karasu-Tengu's descions are unneccassary. Because of his small size, Rikuo can easily swat Karasu-Tengu away if he's annoying him. Kubinashi Kubinashi is loyal to, and cares a lot for, Rikuo. Kejōrō She once called Rikuo's Night form 'dashing' after he rescued her, causing Tsurara to become jealous, but is not really romantically attracted to him. She is a loyal follower of Rikuo. Kurotabō He was happy when Rikuo wanted to perform Matoi with him, and is a loyal follower of Rikuo. Gyūki Until becoming the Third Heir, Rikuo was always afraid of Gyuki because his cold and dark demeanour, After Gyuki's attempt to kill him for the sake of the Nura clan, Rikuo learned of how devoted Gyuki is to the clan and his grandfather. Rikuo comes to respect Gyuki for this, no longer being frigthened of him. He trusts Gyuki with guarding the western boundary of the Nura clan's territory. Shōei Shōei and Rikuo are fairly close, and Shōei once rescued Rikuo. Following in the footsteps of his father, Hihi, Shōei is loyal to the Nura Clan, and to Rikuo. Zen Rikuo and Zen are sworn brothers, Zen being the only subordinate of Rikuo's to have exchanged Sakazuki with Rikuo, and the first to perform 'Matoi' with him. They have known each other since childhood, and have been shown to be close friends. Rikuo often shows concern for Zen's poor health. Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol Kiyotsugu Kiyotsugu greatly admires Rikuo's Night form. He accepted the fact that the yōkai he had admired for years was the same person as his friend and classmate, Rikuo. Thoughout most of the series, Rikuo is often afraid that Kiyostugu's searches for yokai will put the group in danger. Kana Ienaga Kana and Rikuo are friends since their childhood. She supported him after that he got disrespected by his classmates when he was saying that Nurarihyon was his grandfather and also learning the truth from Kiyotsugu. He is often worried about Kana's safety because it seems she is always attracting all kind of yōkai's to her (mainly in the anime, not the manga). Probably because she's one of Rikuo closer friends. Kana has a huge crush on his Night form (one of the two yōkai that she's not afraid of; the other one is Tsurara) since the day he rescued her and Yura from a bunch of yōkai in the first chapters/episodes, but it is also hinted that she has a crush in D. Rikuo too because she get jealous when she see how close Rikuo and Tsurara are. Their relationship seems to be almost the same even after she realize that N. Rikuo and D. Rikuo are the same person. The only difference is that now she knows his true nature and that her crush is not divided anymore. Kana is also one of the protagonist of the Nurarihyon no mago series. Natsumi Torii Saori Maki Jirō Shima Shima has a minor rivalry with Rikuo over Tsurara, but Rikuo seems oblivious to this, and the two boys are still friends. Keikain Onmyōji Yura Keikain Rikuo's relationship with her is in a normal a Love/Hate kind of deal. One of the reasons for this is Yura's family's rivalry with the Nura Clan. Other, is obviously Rikuo's youkai blood, despite lying in order to protect her, Yura has remained wary of Rikuo's Night Form. Despite this, throughout the manga and series, they are close and good friends. It is through them that an alliance has been able to form between the Nura and the Keikain, previously against Hagoromo-Gitsune and currently against Seimei and the Gokadoin House. Night Rikuo often makes fun of Yura. From light teasing to boldly kicking her into a pond when he believes they were having a conversation much too sentimental. Rikuo has stated Yura to be "Tsun-Tsun". Meaning harsh, cold and/or bitter. Ryūji Keikain Akifusa Keikain Antagonists Inugamigyōbu Tamazuki Hagoromo Gitsune Rikuo and Hagoromo Gitsune had a mutually antagonistic relationship at first, but Hagoromo Gitsune eventually helped Rikuo defeat Abe no Seimei, and came to an understanding with Rikuo. References Category:Relationships